assasins memories
by animefreak1988
Summary: finally the sequel to black assasin just like someone requested and if you havn't read black assasin go and read it now ok bad at summarys so please just read i hope you enjoy please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Assasins memories  
><strong>

**Hey guys I'm truly sorry that this update had taken so long but I finally got it up and now it's the sequel yay XD  
><strong>

**Butch: yay after what feels like forever what ook u so long?**

**me: it's called work you know something you don't do**

**Butch: i do work **

**Buttercup: like what?**

**Butch: where the hell did you come from?**

**Buttercup: a secret**

**me: anyway as i was saying sorry you allhad to wait this long for the sequel now if you would please Buttercup**

**Buttercup: animefreak donst own us or the Powerpuffgirls please R&R bye**

**Full summary**

Buttercup Utonium just like other girls she fell in love with Butch Jojo whether she liked it or not he and herself were going to settle down in a cute little house which was secluded but what Butch and Buttercup didn't expect was that he would lose his memory and only remember his brothers and his job as an assassin but that will change as Buttercup tries to get his memory back, how will Buttercup cope while she is bareing the child of the man she loves but he dosn't even remember her how will they fix everything so it can go back to normal and what is Buttercup gonna do when she runs into and unplrasnt surpirse while down the street find out as you read and how will she handel Ushio and his kittens.

**Butch POV**

I sat at the kitchen table that belonged to this Buttercup chick and i was thinking back to the conversation i had with my brother at the hospital.

"Butch your going to be staying with Buttercup for a while so you can try to get your memory back" Brick said

"Why do i need to stay with that stranger who by the way is pregnent" i said with annoyance

"Believe it or not Butch she changed you and you loved her something you had trouble with" he said

"Still i want to go home with you and Boomer" i said

"Look just stay with her for three months then if you don't have your memory by then, then you can come back with Boomer and i ok?" he asked annoyed

"Fine" i sighed

**the present**

I got here about 30 minutes ago and i was to ired to put away my bags so Buttercup was kind enough to do it for me which i thnked her for and now she was making so coffee for myself anf her i think, i looked down at her stomach and saw the bulge in it, surprisingly it looked kind of cute on her since she looks like one of those people eho bottle up their emotions and act cold to people, something i sometimes do.

"So when are you due?" i asked as she came and sat down while passing me a mug

"July 24" she said as she looked down

"I see"i muttered 'A while away from now, wait a minute that date sound familiar' i must of scrunched up my face since Buttercup started to laugh at me.

"I'm sorry but you look like your trying to remember somethng and your expretion looked funny" she said as her laughter came to a stop.

"I've heard of that date somewhere but i can't quiet put my finger on it" i said mostly to myself

"It's my birthday" she said

"oh" was all i could say

**a couple weeks later**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup was down in the kitchen cooking some tea for her and Butch to eat when she started to stare off in to spare'it's the third month and Butch still hasn't got his memory back this is so fustrating what am i gonna do if he dosn't remember me, get on with life i suppose' she thought with a sad look on her face.

Unknown to the sad girl Butch was watching her and noticed the sad look that came across her face and he knew it had something to do with him so he went up behind Buttercup and hugged her from behind causing her to gasp in surprise, Butch has been teasing her more and he felt more closer to Buttercup when he did this somehow it felt good when he hugged her or when he watched her smile frown ect but he didn't know why he was going to be leaving soon and probably forget about Buttercup as soon as he lft the door or so she thought.

"Buttercup?" he asked while sitting down on the counter

"What?"

"i want to go out somewhere tomorrow can we?" he asked like a child

"Sure Butch"she said as she smiled

**later that night**

Buttercup had a pair of black leggings a grey top with a white heart above the left breast and the top also be could be called a dressa short dress anyway and then she had her favourite green converse, she did her hair up so it was a bun and held together by a pen then she walked down stairs but it was hard since her stomach had gotten pretty big over the last couple of weeks so it was hard for her.

Butch was wearing blue jeans, a green top and dark green converse he was surprised to see Buttercups stomach grow that big he though it was amazing while Buttercup thought it was a pain, they both got in to Butchs car and he drove them to a secret place he goes to.

"Where are we going?" Buttercup whinned for the fifth time that night

"I tiold you it's a secret" Butch said with a grin on his face so Buttercup looked away

finally they arrived but before Buttercup could see anything Butch went behind her and covered her eyes then put a blind fold over her eyes and gided her through what felt like a forest and so she becme worried.

"Butch can i see now?" she asked

"not yet hang on just a sec" he said as he took off the blindfold and walked away, it was pitch black so Buttercup couldn't see then she heard something been turned on like a switch and when she turned around she saw a beautiful amusment park.

Buttercup stared wide eyed at the park and she had her mouth hanging open"It's beautiful" she whispered

"Shut your mouth or you'll catch bugs in it" he said and she shut her mouth quickly

"Go on go on as many rides as you want it's free" Butch said as he sat down

She power walked over to the rides and rode on all of them but she seemed to like the one with the horses going around in a cirle the most since she went on ir four times, she noticed Butch just sitting there so she walked up to him and dragged him around on rides and everything eventually they had to go home and so they walked back to his car and drove home.

When the car parked Butch looked over to see why Buttercup was being so quiet only to see her fast asleep'She looks so cute'he though smiling then he got out the car and walked around and opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt and picked her up one arm under her knees and the other holding her back up a little causing her head to fall down oh his shoulder 'she's not as heavy as i thought' he though surprised by her height and her being so light.

He opened the house when he realised that it wasn't locked and he cursed lightly but he tried to shut the door quietly but that didn't work since a small kitten came running to him but the small grey kitten that had whitre fur that looked like boots smashed in to the door which caused it to slam shut and Butch flinched a little when Buttercup 'thank god' he thought as he looked at the small kitten to see if he was alright only to see Renesmay next to him and it looked like she was scolding the poor kitten which made Butch smile then he continued up to Buttercups room.

He opened the door and then walked over to her bed and laid her down and took off her shoes and jacket he didnt want her to think he was a pervert so he didn't change her clothes then lifted her up and moved the blanket then put her back down and covered her up with the blanket then was about to leave when something tugged on the bottom of his shirt so he turned to see Buttercups hand on his shrit which surprised him"Butch"she mumbled that was when he nnoticed she was still asleep 'cute'he thought as she talked in her sleep.

"Yes Buttercup?" he asked softly

"I-i-i love you" she whispered with a blush on her face

Butch didn't know what to say so he tried to get out of her grip but he found his efforts in vain just as he was about to give up Buttercup lossened her grip until her hand dropped on to her sheets and she turned away from him with sadness written all over her face and she began to cry quietly and she talked in her sleep once more.

"Why? Why did this happen i love him why did u take him away?" she asked quietly then after awhile she calmed down and Butch left the room and walked to the ounge room only to see Renesmay with her eight little kittens on a pink animal print cat bed, and there were some toys around them that they always played with then Ushio jumped on to the lounge next to him.

"What's up Ushio?" he asked not expecting an answer

"Nothing much you?" came a males vioce.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Butch sreamed and fell off the couch and quickly put his hands remembering Buttercup was still alseep he looked over his mouth and looked at Ushio and sighed as he looked at Butch

"way to go butch i now pronounce you crazy" he said to himself

"You will be known as crazy if you keep talking to yourself" Ushio said

"Y-y-you t-t-talk" Butch stuttered while pointing a shaking finger at the small cat

"Yeah i talk anywaywhat have you done to Buttercup?!" he asked as he started to get angry thinking abouyt her change of moods.

"I don't know i was in an accident and lost my memory" he said getting up

"I see" Ushio said then sighed and walked away and said "Forget i ever talked to you"

so Butch went to get something to eat which was willy wonka bar then walked up to his room and he laid on his bed thinking he didn't have long to remember who Buttercup was and something was telling him not to go away from the pregent women'Go away you stupid feeling'he thought then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

assassin's memories

**Hello everyone so sorry it has taken this long but I have decided to finish this story before the others then I shall finish exchange then boys and girls ok? ok but don't worry I wont cramp it all up in this chapter I just want to speed everything up since im in high school and im very busy with home work any way lets start this new chapter oh and please review thank you bye.**

**Full summary**

Buttercup Utonium just like other girls she fell in love with Butch Jojo whether she liked it or not he and herself were going to settle down in a cute little house which was secluded but what Butch and Buttercup didn't expect was that he would lose his memory and only remember his brothers and his job as an assassin but that will change as Buttercup tries to get his memory back, how will Buttercup cope while she is bareing the child of the man she loves but he dosn't even remember her how will they fix everything so it can go back to normal and what is Buttercup gonna do when she runs into and unplrasnt surpirse while down the street find out as you read and how will she handel Ushio and his kittens.

**Recap**

'WHAT THE HELL!" Butch sreamed and fell off the couch and quickly put his hands remembering Buttercup was still alseep he looked over his mouth and looked at Ushio and sighed as he looked at Butch

"way to go butch i now pronounce you crazy" he said to himself

"You will be known as crazy if you keep talking to yourself" Ushio said

"Y-y-you t-t-talk" Butch stuttered while pointing a shaking finger at the small cat

"Yeah i talk anywaywhat have you done to Buttercup?!" he asked as he started to get angry thinking abouyt her change of moods.

"I don't know i was in an accident and lost my memory" he said getting up

"I see" Ushio said then sighed and walked away and said "Forget i ever talked to you"

so Butch went to get something to eat which was willy wonka bar then walked up to his room and he laid on his bed thinking he didn't have long to remember who Buttercup was and something was telling him not to go away from the pregent women'Go away you stupid feeling'he thought then fell asleep.

**omg so long end of recap**

**Butch's POV**

I felt the sunk coming through my curtains so I opened my eyes and sat up 'Man what a weird dream' I thought thinking back to Ushio talking and so I laughed it off and walked down stairs only to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen so I walked in there only to see Buttercup baking something to eat probably breakfast.

"Well look who decided to wake up" she said not turning around and she continued baking

"Good morning what ya making?" I asked

"Morning?" she asked more to herself

"Butch it's lunch time" she said laughing

"oh" was all I could say so I went in to the lounge room and watched a movie which was some weird supernatural thing when half way through I heard Buttercup groan in pain, So I shot up and ran to her only to see he holding her stomach in pain and I guess she didn't her me come so I stayed silent and listened as she talked to her unborn child.

**Buttercup's POV**

I heard Butch leave and the tears slipped down my cheers 'The time were spending together is almost up he's going to go home and forget about me and our baby' I thought and I tried to get the tears to stop but they kept on coming not stopping so I let them fall then out of nowhere the baby kicked and it hurt like hell as if it knew it's mother was sad and was telling her to be happy.

I sat on the ground and let the tears pour down my face a I talked to my unborn child, "It's ok even if daddy doesn't remember we will always be together, always and forever" I kept saying over and over a long with sweat whispers about how lovely and strong my baby will be.

I heard a noise but when I looked up I saw a flash and then I was on the ground with someone holding me, hugging me and It felt nice I then realised it was Butch so I hugged back.

**Butch's POV**

After I heard Buttercup something came over me so I ran to her and knocked her over and hugged her while trying not to hurt her which I think worked since she didn't cry out in pain felt her hug back and I felt happy so I picked her up and brought her in to the lounge room and we watched some movies then she went back to baking whatever it was she was baking.

**Timeskip **

**I don't remember what date it was that Butch was meant to go home but i'm making it before the baby was born and before Buttercup's birthday sorry**

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining and so I got out of bed and rubbed my stomach seeing as it had grown a lot I then opened my curtains and saw no clouds in the sky and it looked so beautiful so I went down stares after getting dressed and looked at the calendar in the kitchen and saw it was time for Butch to pack since he would be going home to morrow and my mood instantly went from happy to complete sad so I made some breakfast which was his favourite and I found once it was done he came sprinting down the stares with gleaming eyes it made me laugh so I put down his plate and he literally just gobbled it all down in a second so I put down more.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked while eating

"wannahmmmgohmmmtohmmthemmmhamuesmenthmmmparkmmm?" he asked but I couldn't hear since he was eating his food

"What?" I asked

"Wait finish your food before you answer" I said quickly before he answered and so I waited for him to finish

"I said do you want to go to the park?" he asked

"Sure" was all I said then he went up stair to get dressed and he then after cleaning up we left.

**Timeskip **

**just because im lazy haha**

I got out of the car and saw we ha went to a public park which was fine so we started to walk around for a bit.

"So what ride do you want to go on" I asked

"Hmmm" he thought and sprinted off once he had grabbed me by the hand then I found out why he had sprinted because we were now entering a haunted house but what he didn't know was that I loved hanted things but for fun I'll at scared.

That was when I saw Bubbles and Boomer'_I thought they went home' _I thought when I was interrupted by someone staring at me or at my stomach more like and when I looked down I saw Bubbles staring at my saw stomach.

"Wow when did it get this big?" she asked more to herself with sparkles in her eyes I just couldn't hold it in so I bust out laughing when I saw her facial expression.

**cliffy **

**sorry this was really bad but I will try harder to get more time in to write more so don't worry this story will have an ending haha ok well until next time XP**


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin memories

**Hello everyone who reviews or looks at my fics now since Buttercup is going to have a child I have put up a vote to what name I should have him or her so yeah please vote and if you have another ideas please tell me and I will see what I can do ok well bye bye oh before I for get please tell me if you think Buttercup should have twins or something like that ell that is all bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin memories

**Hello everyone I love the suggestions I have got but im troubled if Buttercup should have twins or just one kid but please continue with the ideas now on with the chapter,**

Buttercup was dragged away by Bubbles saying she wanted to have a private conversation and left the two boys alone to talk,

"Say Butch do you remember anything"Boomer asked as hey sat down on a bench

"No not yet"

"i see" was all he said

and they stayed quiet until the girls came back and they parted was so Buttercup and Butch went on some more rides and then went home.

"Butch i'm going to the music room ok?" said Buttercup

"Sure"

with Buttercup

She was sitting down on a white chair with a black desk in front of her as she wrote a song and she started to hum along to it and started to sing it out loud.

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>It goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall, the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew her  
>She tied you<br>To a kitchen chair  
>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<br>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>You say I took the name in vain  
>I don't even know the name<br>But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
>There's a blaze of light<br>In every word  
>It doesn't matter which you heard<br>The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<p>

I did my best, it wasn't much  
>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<br>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
>And even though<br>It all went wrong  
>I'll stand before the Lord of Song<br>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah

Once she finished the sound of clapping went though the room and she looked over to the door to see Butch standing there.

"Is that the new song?" he asked

No" Buttercup lying

"Then why were you singing it"

"Because I wanted to" she said

"Can I hear the new one?" he asked

"Hmmm No" she said playfully and ran away as fast as she could but it was because of her stomach.

Butch easily caught up to her and threw her on the couch and got on top of her as they both laughed.

Once they stopped laughing and they were both looking at each other in the eyes and Butch moved his head closer to Buttercup little by little when his phone interrupted and he shot up answering it and walked in to another room.

**Timeskip**

it was night and Buttercup had finished watching a movie with Butch and fell asleep so Butch picked her up and put her in bed then went to his room and grabbed is packed bags ad walked down the stairs took one last look at the house and left but made sure the door was locked and got in to a taxi waiting for him.

Buttercup woke up two hours later but her stomach was in pain so she stood up when she did she realised her water had broke so she quickly ran to the car since she didn't want to wake up Butch and drove to the hospital but texted her sisters the news and so they had made their way to the hospital to she ten decided to text Butch to.

Everyone was in the waiting room and waiting for Buttercup and her new born and it was so silent that Bubbles decided to hum a song she heard Buttercup sing may times.

Asu nante konai you ni to negatta yoru, kazoekirenai  
>Yume mo ai mo nakushi, ame ni utareta mama, naiteru, naiteru, naiteru...<p>

Kazaritsukenaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame  
>Nani ga hitsuyou<br>Jibun sae shinjirezu, nani wo shinjitara ii no  
>Kotae wa chikasugite mienai<p>

Kuroi namida nagasu  
>Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite<br>Kotoba ni sae nara nakute  
>Karadajuu ga itami dashite<br>Taerarenai, hitori de wa

Yonaka ni nakitsukarete, egaita, jibun ja nai jibun no kao  
>Yowasa wo kakushita mama, egao wo tsukuru no wa yameyou, yameyou, yameyou...<p>

Kazaritsukenaide ikite yuku koto wa kono yo no ichiban  
>Muzukashii koto?<br>Anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii  
>Kowareru mono ga iranai<p>

Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo  
>Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite<br>Onaji itami ni butsukaru  
>Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara<br>Tooku kiete shimaitai  
>Wagamama to wakattemo...<p>

Kuroi namida nagasu  
>Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite<br>Kotoba ni sae nara nakute  
>Karadajuu ga itami dashite<p>

Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo  
>Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite<br>Onaji itami ni butsukaru  
>Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara<br>Tooku kiete shimaitai  
>Wagamama to wakattemo...<p>

English

I can't count the nights when I've hoped tomorrow won't come  
>I've lost my dreams and my love; lashed by the rain, I'm crying, crying, crying…<p>

What do I need to do  
>To be able to live as I am, without dressing myself up?<br>I can't even believe in myself, so what should I believe in?  
>The answer is so close that I can't see it<p>

I cry black tears  
>I have nothing, I'm so sad<br>Unable even to put it into words  
>My whole body begins to ache<br>I can't take being alone

At night I grew tired of crying and drew my face, yet it wasn't my face  
>I need to stop hiding my weakness and putting on a smile<p>

Is it the hardest thing in the world  
>To live without dressing oneself up?<br>If I could have something from you, I want something intangible  
>I no longer need things that can break<p>

Even if I cry black tears and scream  
>Tomorrow will come with an unfamiliar face<br>And I'll come up against the same pain  
>If those days are going to continue<br>Then I want to go far away  
>Even though I know it's selfish of me...<p>

I cry black tears  
>I have nothing, I'm so sad<br>Unable even to put it into words  
>My whole body begins to ache<p>

Even if I cry black tears and scream  
>Tomorrow will come with an unfamiliar face<br>And I'll come up against the same pain  
>If those days are going to continue<br>Then I want to go far away  
>Even though I know it's selfish of me...<p>

'Buttercup was the only one able to sing that in Japanese' Bubbles thought as she saw Blossom swaying to the beat and Bunny had her eyes closed probably listening to it in her head as for the boys they were socked as they listened to the lyrics.

**(Play for more affect nd think as Bubbles sung the English version)**

"Has anybody else noticed that Butch isnt here?" Boomer asked

"Come to think of it he isn't" Blossom said

When all of a sudden the door opened and a nurse walked I and told ushad gave birth to a-

**Clify **

**Haa i'm so evil anyway if you want me to continue I would like to have at least seven reviews s from different people ok thanx and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I hope to update soon and please rate in the poll I have oh and please tell me I =f f Buttercup should have twins one child ect, I hope to enjoy the new reviews so until next time BYE!**


End file.
